The Troublemaker
by Triskelion1
Summary: Avery causes trouble for the X-Gee...er X-Men. The rating is purely for precaution but you have been warned!


A/N: Quick reference: This occurs after _Toad in Love_ read it, I published it. Secondly the only two couples that survived in this continuum are Kitty/Lance and Avery/Todd. The others pretty much never dated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Though I do own Avery Bishop.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Avery's POV:  
  
I'm so bored! The one day that I'm not allowed to see Todd! Lance had punished him for sliming his bed, his coffee, and the inside of his jeep. I'm not sure why he did it but he did and let's just say Lance wasn't too happy about it. So now I'm stuck in the mall all by myself bored out of my mind. Though no one even if they were looking for me could see, since I've stuck myself to the wall and I am using my stealth ability. Have I mentioned yet that it's Friday and that it's 7 o'clock and I should be with Todd? Well it is and it should be.  
  
I was still wallowing in my self-pity when something, make that someone, caught my eye. Miss Perfect here with that jock Duncan. I'm not even worried about her not even a telepath can pick me up when I'm stealthed. I decided to have a little fun since I didn't have anything better to do. I quickly dropped off the wall and started following the two lovebirds towards the megaplex in the mall. I already knew what I was going to do. After all I still owed Jean and the Boy Scout Scott for ruining half of my first date with Todd.  
  
Duncan driveled on and on about football not Jean was paying attention I observed but he didn't seem to notice. We were beginning to reach the megaplex so I decided to enact the beginning of my revenge by reaching into Duncan's back pocket and lifting his wallet. Todd had shown me how to do this, mainly because I asked and I caught him at school one time. He told me that they use the money to pay their bills and to buy food and after I saw his house I totally and completely believe him. So back to the point, after taking Duncan's wallet I remove all but a ten from it, because as we all know you can barely buy one ticket with ten dollars. I then replaced the wallet without a problem.  
  
They reach the front of the line and I hear Duncan ask for two tickets to the new romance that was being shown. I silently laughed when he reached for his wallet to pay for the tickets. He stood dumbfounded when all he found was the ten. Admittedly he had near two hundred dollars on him. By this point Duncan was trying to force the guy to take a check, I mean it is embarrassing to not have the money when you know you're going to the movies. Jean was even funnier when she tried to give Duncan the rest of the money to pay for the tickets. Well know we all know how big his pride is.  
  
Jean was practically fuming, not to mention embarrassed when he started threatening the guy working the ticket booth. Ticket booth-guy finally asked him to leave and come back when he had the money in cash. Now like I said earlier it's Friday night and their was a long line of movie patrons who recognized both big stars immediately, and some of them trying not to laugh. Duncan grumbling headed towards the ATM in the mall to use daddy's bankcard to get money. (A/N: You know Duncan doesn't have a job). Which I promptly took before they got to the ATM.  
  
Jean told Duncan that she felt sick and would like to be taken home, and Duncan being an idiot guy was trying to apologize so the date wouldn't end. Jean finally won out in the in and a sad and broken Duncan drove her home. I let them leave in peace. But to be honest it felt kind of good to cause trouble and it was extremely early. So I decided to pick a new victim and keep going.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Instead of roaming the mall looking for another X-Geek, because I honestly wanted to punish another one for what Scott and Jean did to Todd and me. I decided to head to the food court and take position on a wall and keep myself in stealth. (A/N to clarify: it isn't a massive strain on Avery to use her stealth ability, unless she is trying to hide more than just her.)  
  
When as luck would have it the other person who ranks high on my least favorite list came in with Taryn from school. Scott Summers, it's not that I particularly hate him like the brotherhood, but he's just to much of a goody-goody for his own good. Well at least this will finish my revenge and it isn't even 8 o'clock. Now there are so many ways to make this go wrong it isn't even funny. But considering I don't want to expose him that limits some of my options. Of course since they were sitting down to eat gives me plenty to work with.  
  
Now you have to understand that I am not a particularly mean person but at the moment I feel like just causing trouble, maybe the brotherhood I had a positive effect after all. I decided to go with the basics to begin with mainly as Taryn attempted to sit down I pulled the chair out from under her and watched as she landed cross-legged on her butt. She of course tried to brush it off like nothing happened, especially with Scott standing over her asking if she was okay. I took the time that they were busy with Taryn being on the floor to unscrew the lids to the salt and peppers shakers. I know that prank is beyond old but Scott was just using them so it'd be funny to see the look on his face when the pour all over everything! Scott finally deeming that Taryn was indeed okay went back to his meal and tried to a little salt on it. The look of shock on his face even with the shades was priceless. Taryn tried to hide the giggle that escaped her after what happened to Scott. He of course didn't find it that funny. I was almost done with these two, they were already becoming unhappy.  
  
After tying Scott's shoes together and undoing the buckles on Taryn's sandals, I decided to go for the final touch. I went to one of the fast food stalls and took a ketchup packet and opened it. Walking back over to where Scott and Taryn were sitting, Scott bearing the taste of the oversalted food and Taryn still embarrassed about falling on her ass. Picking Taryn as my final target I went to stand right behind Scott and threw the opened ketchup packet at her dress.  
  
Taryn reacted to just the way I hoped and quickly got up in shock. And promptly falling over because of her unbuckled sandals. Landing at such an angle that her dress came up past her hips and Scott discovered that she went au naturale. Scott being the Boy Scout that he is tried to get up and help her tripping over his shoe laces and landing face first into her chest with his hand going in a very suggestive spot. It took all of my control not to laugh as Taryn, embarrassed beyond words from falling again and then because of Scott, that she slapped him, hard, and got up grabbed her sandals and ran like Pietro out of the food court. I'm betting she was embarrassed because the food court was near capacity when this happened. And Scott not understanding what just happened sat there looking dumb. When he finally noticed that his shoelaces were tied together, I was in another part of the mall looking for my next victim.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I'm going to end it right there unless I get a few someones who wants me to keep going. I started writing this right after I saw the preview for this Saturday's episode. Scarlet Witch looked cool, I just hope they didn't make her too crazy. 


End file.
